Dark Relations
by LadyYakamichi
Summary: Updated. The Hyuuga's and the Uchia's had always been rivals. But she had never expected Itachi to antagonize them this far... Vamp Fic, Uchia Vs. Hyuuga. Some HinaxNaru/TenXNeji. Chapter 5:"You are one stubborn-"
1. Death's Dark Shadow

She closed her eyes no longer able to look him in the face. He'd done it. He'd killed them just as her sister had told her he would. And now she was alone with only him left. The lilac eyes snapped open as her midnight hair swirled in the hellish wind that rose through the night. "You won't kill me."

"Who will stop me?" he laughed scornfully. "A half fledgling vampire who is barely sixteen centuries? You couldn't even stop me from killing them… how will you protect yourself?"

His steps were deliberately slow as he formed a ball of chrisom energy in his hands which lit his strange eyes and shone off his dark hair. He was tall, perhaps six feet in height, muscled and over fifty years old despite his teenager appearance. Itachi was a prodigy in the vampire world. And to him, she was nothing but a block in his way that he intended to eliminate.

Before him, she twisted two lilac energy cords in her palms. Her anger grew colder than the air around them; her fear had long since died. Summoning her energy full force, she stared him down before hurling the first of the cords. As he sidestepped, she threw the other using her energy to expand it slightly wider so that it burned his side when he attempted to sidestep again.

He gave a low growl of anger, his pale eyes growing dangerously wild as he stared at her with a loathing like none other. So the little sasobi had managed to catch him in his weak spot. That wouldn't be happening again.

Vanishing in a burst of black smoke, he shot forward with speed unrivaled his white ball of energy still held steady as he aimed it for her heart. Revealing in the surprised look in her eyes as he appeared in front of her, Itachi brought his hand up towards her undefended stomach. Triumph shone as a warm liquid splattered over his hands, sticky to the touch as she coughed heavily.

"You…" _jerk. You won't even allow me to date my first human love, to let him actually kiss me. You couldn't wait one day. And you killed my family just to test your power. I hate you and I will never forgive you._

She fell forward, unable to complete her sentence as the rush of blood fell onto the floor to surround her in its chrisom stain. He licked the droplets from his fingers, noting its slightly spicy flavor as he stared condemningly at her, the one he'd thought could possibly have it in her. "You weren't strong enough, Hinata. And you never will be because you don't even carry your family's kekkei genkai of _Neobyakuugan_. I'm disappointed."

The words stung her more than her injuries. She could no longer feel anything but the blows to her pride that he continued to inflict on her. But yet, she could feel a soft warmth deep inside her, one that she hadn't felt in a long time. It shifted so that it was around her stomach, almost like a healing presence to the cold injury that had been done there. _What is going on?_ She thought feeling the skin beginning to reconnect before she blacked out.

The silence hung thick as Itachi paused suddenly, aware that her dark eyes still sparked with life, her chest still stole breaths from the air. It was impossible, but yet it was happening before his red eyes. He had been wrong. "So…" he said lowly. "You _do_ have the blood trait. This will be interesting after all."

Picking her up as gently as if she had been his own sister, Itachi carried her through the dark night. A smirk was playing about his lips and his chrisom eyes faded to a strange storm gray that reflected cool confidence. She wouldn't remember what happened. He would ensure that himself. "Little Hinata is mine to play with," he thought.

Hinata eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurred or spinning, and for a moment she was tempted to close her eyes again. Yet something told her that she shouldn't, that something wasn't quite right. Sitting up slowly, the young vamp held her head in her hands as she stared at her open door, then at the black silk nightgown she wore. _Wasn't I wearing my red one?, _she thought slowly. _Or did I change at all? It's too early for it to have been hunting time. That was only three days ago and I can go two weeks. And I always leave my door open. Why can't I remember anything?!_

Sliding slowly to her feet, Hinata dressed in her standard back boots, with sturdy but comfortable jeans, and a strappy half revealing top that only came down to her midriff. Sliding on her dark, silver studded coat, Hinata arranged her hair in a simple twist before applying make up. Girls these days had so much more they could do with her looks than three centuries ago, and Hinata had been blessed with a naturally willowy figure. Adding just a touch of sparkle to her eyes, the vamp buckled her boots before attempting to open her door.

The knob twisted, but the wooden structure refused to budge from the frame. Irritably, she tried again, throwing her force against it. But it stayed stationary, almost mocking her pitiful attempts. With a sigh of annoyance, she drew upon her dark energy and sent it snaking up the door before bursting it so that the entire wooden frame broke loose.

Heading down the stairs, Hinata couldn't keep her mind off the fact it was finally Friday. She was going on a date with her first human love. Naruto was everything she wanted: kind, understanding without being prying, and he respected her odd schedule. More than that, he also loved the night, Hinata's one time when she didn't have to worry.

Dreamily she thought of his dark eyes and luscious brown locks that hung in his warm eyes. There was his muscled arms, which she always seemed to find herself in. Naruto reminded her of her sister's boyfriend Kiba. Where was her sister any way? She didn't recall hearing the creaks and groans of Hanabi getting up, and she was usually the one to wake Hinata. "Hanabi?" she called, heading towards her sister's room. The door was shut, meaning she should still be there… but a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that she wasn't. For the second time that morning she felt that something wasn't right.

When there was no response, she hesitated with her hand on the knob. Though she had forbidden her to enter… she had to know if her sister was alright. Closing her eyes, she twisted before pushing the door open to see the room. It was a wreck, and blood splattered the walls and bed sheets as if a massive fight had taken place. Shelves, her night table and her bookcase were all overturned, and on the bed lay Hanabi. Blood seeped from around her chest in a gaping hole that stole Hinata's breath. "No… no it can't be…" she whispered, tears seeping down her cheeks to drip to the floor like crystals.

Suddenly she felt arms around her and turned to see Naruto looking at the scene with shocked eyes. Hinata hadn't even heard him come in, much less behind her. Snuggling into his arms, she wept as he stroked her hair soothingly trying to find the words to comfort her. "We need to call the police… where are your parents?" he asked seriously as she froze. She hadn't seen her parents either…

"I… don't know," she whispered fearfully staring towards their shut bedroom door. "I don't want to look in there… I can smell the blood." Shaking, she felt another wave of tears threaten to over flow. Her family was dead… killed gruesomely. But she had been left alive. Why?

Nodding, Naruto slowly led her downstairs and sat her in a chair as he dialed the police. Hinata was numb, unable to think or even answer the door as the cops arrived. Finally, though, she turned to see her cousin Neji standing in front of her. His eyes were downcast, his hands folded as he listened to what the police said. "She's seventeen, and will be eighteen in a month. Surely you can't be looking to put her in foster care," he argued. "I know there is the worry the murderer will come back, but you can't just uproot her from everything she knows. And more than that, she has special needs that a foster home can't provide."

The officers blue eyes were serious as he matched glares with the young man. Drawing himself up full height, he replied, "She's a minor. Three deaths have already occurred here, do you want a fourth? Foster care is the best thing for her, and once she's eighteen, she'll be allowed back. There's no guardian over nineteen to take her right now. She'll be well looked after, and the family should be able to look after her needs."

"Yes there is. I'm twenty two," Neji said, pulling out his I.D. His eyes flickered for a moment before returning to their grayish white color. "I'll look after her here until then, and I know what her needs are. It will also ease the transition…"

His voice was soft, but commanding. Hinata knew he had the ability to shift people's decisions to his own likings, and it seemed as if he were trying to now. Glaring at the police officer, his power ran in a thin cord to the other man and his irritation was plain. Neji was not known for his patience, but he cared for Hinata deeply. "Now please finish your investigation and leave. I will take her to my home…" Neji finished as the officer nodded dazedly.

Walking over to her, Neji helped her to her feet before leading the way to his Mercedes Mercilago. As he helped in the car, she paused to give Naruto a hug. "I'll see you at school I guess…" she whispered softly before getting in and closing the door.

The drive was short, but seemed to take forever. Neji remained silent, aware that his cousin was probably in deep shock, and besides he had his own thoughts to deal with. The death scene were different than a normal murder. The Hyuuga's would not have fallen so easily to a normal hunter, nor to a regular vampire. This person was powerful. And only one clan matched them, the Uchiha's.

As they entered his manner, Hinata noticed the small reflecting pool in the entry hall. She had been told that through it, a person could locate their enemies or friends. Hesitantly, she walked to it and gazed into its surface to see her reflection of pale lilac eyes and dark hair. But then it changed and there was a man beside her with chrisom eyes and dark hair.

With a soft gasp, she turned to see no one beside her. Yet, her heart beat echoed in her ears, and a dangerous aura hung about the room. Glancing back at the pool as she got to her feet, she summoned a cord of energy as she noticed him behind her. Wheeling sharply, she struck out… only to have her cousin stop her blow. "What's wrong, Hinata?" he asked, frowning as her eyes turned shy.

"No-nothing c-c-cousin," she stuttered, looking to her feet. For some reason, Neji intimidated her and she couldn't stop the stutter in her voice when they were together. Questioningly, her eyes flickered back to the water, but the image had faded.

He studied her form, not believing her words. Finally he stated, "Your Neobyakuugan is activated… which tells me you did see something even if you deny it. The reflecting pool has properties which are useful to our clan's eyes. So who did you see?"

Blushing, she turned slightly away, but he caught her shoulder. His penetrating gaze told her that she was not going to be able to leave until she told him. Though he was only two centuries older than her, he was the closest thing to head of the household left, which gave him authority. "I saw a man with dark hair and red eyes that seemed to have black swirling commas. It was the same one in my dream last night. He killed my family, I know it," she replied softly.

Suspicion confirmed by her words, Neji nodded curtly, releasing her. His pale eyes glittered fire as he turned to leave. "I have some business to take care of. Your room is up the hall," he said with a smile. "Tenten will be back soon." Then he vanished in a burst of black smoke.

Tenten walked through the Uchia manor, her hazel eyes flaring beneath her brown hair, which was elegantly twisted up into buns. Dressed in a black halter top and pants, she hid her dagger in the top of her boots. "Itachi, get your sorry ass out here!" she called irately as she felt his prescience, taking out the paper clips to straiten them into lethal senbon.

There was a slight puff of red smoke, then the Uchia prodigy was standing in front of her. His chrisom eyes were unamused as he glared at her. Arms folded across his chest, he warned, "Watch it Tenten, your language could be taken as insulting… what do you want?"

"I want to know what possessed you last night," she hissed, a senbon burying its self by his head as she turned. As a weapon mistress, she was not one to mess with. "Why did you go after the Hyuuga's?

He chuckled darkly, a sound that rose the hairs on the back of her neck. As the deep sound echoed off the stone halls, he stared deeply into her eyes. "I wanted to test their kekkei genkai before I agreed to Hiashi's marriage proposal. It would have been to Hanabi, but they were all weak. Except one," he said, eyes enchanting her to keep staring into his chrisom depths.

"Stay away from Hinata, Itachi," Tenten ordered, her hazel eyes growing cold as she reached for the knife in her belt. "Or I'll stake you myself. She already has a love and doesn't need your interference."

Itachi smiled, his predatory eyes searching her face. Looking over his purple nails, he remarked, "I'm aware of the Uzumaki kid. But Hinata doesn't know everything she claims to. He's a half-breed wolf who was exiled from his pack for no more than being born. Is he any better, Tenten?"

Her eyes narrowed. That was a forbidden pairing, but it wasn't her place to say and she knew it. "He's better than a murderer who's only interested in his own power," she returned icily. "Wolf or not, he at least cares about her more than her abilities. Let her make the choice to be with him, Itachi. I will be watching her, and if you've done one little thing to scare or hurt her, and I will track you down to the ends of the world. And then you will wish you'd never heards of a Hyuuga."

"Threaten all you like my dear. In truth, you are no better than the wolf."

Wheeling sharply, Tenten's fingers were lined with senbon, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes gleamed against the dark light reflected off her needles' poison. Throwing them like lightening, she added a few of her own stakes as her anger made the darkness spread around her. "In truth, Itachi, you are dead."

With an smirk, Itachi easily deflected the projectiles before vanishing into the darkness


	2. Surprise Visits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would not exist. Also, I do own this storyline, but not the characters. So do not pirate my work please. Thanks.**

**Notes: This is Chapter two. Yes, it is shorter than the first. Please R&R now if you liked either part. (I figured out how to turn on reviews, so my appologies for the inconvience.)**

**If you want an update, I would like at least ten reviews. Even one worders work. Flame on, my readers! **

**Recap:**

_"Stay away from Hinata, Itachi," Tenten ordered, her hazel eyes growing cold as she reached for the knife in her belt. "Or I'll stake you myself. She already has a love and doesn't need your interference."_

_ Itachi smiled, his predatory eyes searching her face. Looking over his purple nails, he remarked, "I'm aware of the Uzumaki kid. But Hinata doesn't know everything she claims to. He's a half-breed wolf who was exiled from his pack for no more than being born. Is he any better, Tenten?"_

_ Her eyes narrowed. That was a forbidden pairing, but it wasn't her place to say and she knew it. "He's better than a murderer who's only interested in his own power," she returned icily. "Wolf or not, he at least cares about her more than her abilities. Let her make the choice to be with him, Itachi. I will be watching her, and if you've done one little thing to scare or hurt her, and I will track you down to the ends of the world. And then you will wish you'd never heards of a Hyuuga."_

_ "Threaten all you like my dear. In truth, you are no better than the wolf." _

_ Wheeling sharply, Tenten's fingers were lined with senbon, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes gleamed against the dark light reflected off her needles' poison. Throwing them like lightening, she added a few of her own stakes as her anger made the darkness spread around her. "In truth, Itachi, you are dead."_

_ With an smirk, Itachi easily deflected the projectiles before vanishing into the darkness. "We shall see… "_

****************

She sat in the familiar room nervously smoothing the lilac covers. Hinata had stayed here often when Lord Hiyashi was away on business. Looking over the dark wood full length mirror, she stared at her reflection critically. Compared to most of the vampires, she was plain in comparison. Yet to mortals, she seemed as though she was a model.

Gently she took a brush from her nightstand, running it through her long raven locks as she stared out the window. The sun was coming over the city, shining in the window of the manner with soft golden rays that ended the night. Allowing them to play over her skin, she smiled softly as she turned her hand over to reveal the soft silvery glow she seemed to emit. Yet as the sun grew higher, it passed over her face, and the once pale blue eyes turned a dark midnight. Darker than any night sky and lighter than any shade of black, they seemed to have sapphire reflections in their centers. The eyes that hypnotized any human who saw them.

Turning she slowly used a cord of her lilac power to close the blinds. There was no point to wishing the sun away when their eyes would draw in any human who looked at her. Walking through the silent manner, she also wished that there was someone else around. Her cousin had returned earlier, offering no explanation as to his leave. His clothes were spotless as always, not a single dark hair out of place. The only hint she noticed was that of a thin slice at one sleeve.

Tenten, too, had returned. Her usually calm chocolate gaze was fired and from the way that she was twirling senbon, Hinata had guessed that her mission had not gone well and avoided the weapon's mistress. She had listened to some unintelligible dialogue between the two, but there was no hint as to if things were well, or on edge. The emotions were masked beyond that of which she could read.

Drawn out of her thoughts back into the lilac room, she carefully considered the red eyes she had seen. The Uchia were known for the strange trait and the only form of vampires that eyes did not become masked out of the light of the sun. Of their coven, there were only two clan heirs left. Itachi Uchia, and his younger brother Sasuke were both the darkest and most feared heads that the coven had seen in a long time. They held perfect control over the three houses they controlled, which included her one time friend Sakura Haruno's clan, the Hatake's, and the Hoshikage. A balance of power that had grown them to rival the Hyuuga's.

She reflected on the deep rivalry which had grown over the past three years. It had almost been a race for power, but much more subtle than normal. A darker side, as vampires began to disappear, appeared though, shadowing every day with suspicion and distrust. Hiyashi had hoped that bringing the two covens together through the marriage of Hanabi and Itachi would calm the peace. Instead it had brought about their destruction.

Swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, she stared at a painting, eyes running over its swirling designs of red and gold. She had painted this as a parting gift for Neji when he was married. It was a perfect design of a phoenix spreading its wings before the sun, each feather painted carefully and the brilliant golden eye seemed almost to stare around the room. It fit her cousin's personality well, proud and proper, yet graceful also, and holding an edge of power.

The hair on the back of her neck began to stand up as some unknown source of power sent static through the air around her. On her feet in an instant, Hinata whirled as two cords of lilac energy appeared in her hands, winding their way up to her shoulders like that of ribbons. Pale eyes scanned the room cautiously, silently shifting to view each and every shadow. Relaxing her stance, but not her power, she turned quickly around as she stared in the mirror. If this was some kind of illusion, then the mirror would show her the truth.

Two chrisom eyes stared back at her, ominous and challenging. The dark haired young man was taller than her by perhaps six inches, dressed in a dark suit that accented his shorter hair. Not Itachi, then. But Sasuke. "I see you're familiar with concealing arts, Hinata," he remarked. "Where is Neji?"

She glared at him, her purple energy lashes hovering tight in a defensive spiral around her. Rumor had it that he was even more talented than his brother in the realms of battle. Yet, she also knew enough to understand that he did not have the same power levels. Pale eyes challenging him, she shook her head. "None of your business, Uchia. Leave." The words were surprisingly forceful despite the nervousness that pooled in her stomach, her eyes flaring with the challenge. "Or fight."

"It's not worth my time against _you._" He replied, eyeing her irritably. "I will find your cousin some other time. You might want to mention that it's bad tactics to leave a key player undefended when several other pieces just got knocked out of the game…"

Her lips tightened and she grit her teeth to keep from attacking him. "Then you are a coward and therefore not fit to be here. I will ask you only once more. Leave." Her voice lowered in volume, but the malice that laced it was intense as though each word were a dagger that she intended to send for him. Subtly, she registered that his eyes were darkening to a chrisom. A warning not to push him further echoed behind their red depths. But he turned and gave a mock salute before vanishing into the shadows of her closet.

Silence hung unbroken as she stared at the spot. The traces of his smell still lingered, bitter against the soothing lavender that usually radiated around the room. But his power was not in the vincity. Turning carefully, she scanned each and ever aspect of her room before turning to the door as she heard footsteps approaching. Repelling a shiver, she drew her power up into her hands, hiding behind the wall and watching as it opened. Her heart beat was probably audible, it seemed as though it would explode out of her chest. Taking a single breath as she felt the power crackling between her fingers, she watched the shadow move forward… and then she struck.

Pale gray eyes widened in shock before Neji quickly knocked the hands aside, sending them plunging into the wall. Watching the stone crack at the onslaught of the power, he stared at her incredulously. _What drove her to bring that kind of force up against me? Her eyes… they're active. But that is impossible. No one since Hiyashi's father had the Neobyakuugan in the main branch. Only my father… So where did she gain this kind of ability? And what scared her into using it?_ He thought turning his eyes to her as the veins along his eyes stood out. This was his hereditary gift, his Kekkei genkai that he had inherited from his father. It was claimed to be the strongest among the clan, but they had not known anyone in the main line possessed it.

Scanning over her carefully, he noticed the fluxing of energy along her system at an extremely high rate, adrenaline fueled. It was dangerous for her to be using such energy because it took the biggest strain. And she didn't seem to realize the effect it would have on her eyes. She was using the sight without realizing it. "What is wrong Hinata?" He asked calmly, staring into the hesitant lilac eyes and reading the fear and relief like a book.

"N-nothing," she replied looking to the floor as she quickly stopped her attack. Shifting under his gaze, she turned back to the window. "You just surp-prized me."

"Hinata, if this were merely a surprise, your Neobyakuugan would not be activated and you would not have attacked me," he stated bluntly. "So please do not bother to lie. I can smell something here…"

"It's nothing!" she said firmly, her eyes steeling oddly as she glared at him. And then through him. Something was wrong. Turning her gaze elsewhere she found herself looking in every direction just as comfortably as she had been a staring strait ahead. But she could also see energies lining the room, some blue, some red, and one green. Calming herself slowly as she took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and then opened them again to see normally. "No one has been here, Neji. If they had been, I wouldn't be here."

"Forgive me… " Neji replied stiffly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed a faint red trail. Turning he exited leaving the girl to her own thoughts. He had some tracking to do. Using his sight to follow the energy through the shadows, Neji neatly slid on an over coat and walked out with the hood shadowing his eyes as well as dark sunglasses. He could taste the bitter scent of an Uchia, but this was not the same scent as he had encountered at the mansion. This was a younger smell, more like ash. Hissing disgustedly, he followed the trail at a blurred speed, seeming no more than an illusion to passerby.

Pausing as he reached a white building he sighed and then deactivated his sight. There was no way in hell that the Uchia's would have come here. To the mansion of his departed Uncle. It would be an insult beyond measure, and one that would have to be repaid in war. Growling lowly, he stalked towards the door and entered the dismal house which still reeked of blood and the new scent of ash. Two jade orbs watched with interest before vanishing into the shadows to follow him. After all… the Uchia had more important matters to attend to…

*****************


	3. Interfering and Promises

**((I don't own the Naruto Characters. However I do own the plot and story. Please do not copy my work without asking. That is plagiarism, and I will take it down. If you want it to continue, please continue to review ^_^. Thanks to everyone who gave suggestions and put it on their favorites list. I'm suprised this is so popular! Now... on to the story.))**

_Recap: They would not dare insult him by entering his deceased uncle's mansion. Walking over, he opened the door and stepped inside. A pair of emerald eyes watched from the darkness before moving in after him....._

*****************

Itachi's eyes glared at the emerald eyes before him, his fists tightening into fists. His dark aura seemed to become the blackest night. Voice a low hiss in the mainly empty hall, he stared her down. "You were _not_ to interfere with him," he spat, anger rolling visibly off him as it centered on the pink haired woman before him.

"It was my right, Uchiha," Sakura spat in reply. "He was on my lands because of your brother. You're lucky I didn't send him through the walls."

"If you had, you would not be standing here now." Itachi answered lowly. "Sasuke makes his own decisions. I do not babysit my coven. Though, perhaps I need to with you."

There was a pause as he vanished to appear behind her, his blade at her throat. His voice took on a threatening growl as chrisom energy rolled off his form. Sakura stood still, swallowing as she realized she had pushed the Uchiha too far. "You will not interfere again, Haruno. If you do I will not hesitate to seal off your healing energy. And then we'll see what happens to your brother."

She paled further, her alabaster skin seeming almost translucent. Her green eyes flickered worriedly as she bowed her head submissively. She cared for her brother more than anything, and it was a weak spot the Uchiha knew she would never be able to fully get over, which thus made her an easy target for his will. "V-very well, Itachi-sama." She replied, leaving slowly out the side door.

Watching her retreating back, Itachi frowned. It _was_ a weak spot and thus a liability to the coven. He would have to have Sasuke deal with that later. But for the moment, it seemed that he was going to have to fix Sakura's error and kill the Hyuuga prodigy. Though it was a waste of talent, he knew that there would never be a better chance then when he was half dead to begin with.

There was no excuse for him to be gone this late. Pacing the floors of the manor, Hinata let out a frustrated sigh as she stared at the door. Tenten too, watched the door, but she remained perfectly still, save for the small needles twirling between her fingers. "Where could he be?" Hinata finally snapped, her temper activating her Neobyakuugan. "This isn't like him at all!"

"Calm down, Hinata. He's probably just off feeding." Tenten replied, though her eyes betrayed that she was not happy with the situation. "It is close to his two week limit."

"He would have checked in!" Hinata shot back, walking towards the door. "I don't care if he's hit hell or highwater, Neji always comes home before four because the sun is coming up because of his... well… seal. I have to go after him, especially when he's done so much for me."

In half a movement, Tenten blocked her way, her eyes fierce. "He would not want you exposing yourself to the Uchiha or their allies Hinata. There is no way in hell that I am letting you go hunt him if he's on Uchiha property. If it helps, call Naruto and let him know that you're alright. I'll even let you go to a movie provided you stay with him," she relented slightly, but her hazel gaze remained fixated on Hinata's pale eyes.

Deliberating, Hinata hesitated. It was true that she had not called Naruto yet, and he would probably be worried. But she didn't want him coming over. Not when it could mean that someone else would find out his secret. That would mean both their deaths, especially if Neji found out. Focusing again, she stared the older girl down. "If you aren't going to let me out, at least go yourself. I'll stay here unless I go out with Naruto," she replied. "I promise. And if I don't, then you can lock me wherever you god damn please."

Tenten stared in shock before closing her mouth. Hinata had never been one for profanity, and to hear it come from her was… odd to say the least, and slightly unsettling. Staring in the girl's unwavering lilac gaze, Tenten finally nodded. "Alright, I'm going to hold you to that, Hinata. I know a nice cell in the Tower of London..." she mused before stepping away quickly and then heading out the door.

The brown haired girl's buns unravaled as she flew through the dark city at a reckless speed, following a scent trail she knew almost too well. Tenten knew Neji could handle himself. But she did not like the flowery scent which lingered against his storm like smell. It was as though he had been followed. Moving carefully, she paused as she reached the manor, recognizing the cherryblossem trees out front. "Oh Neji…" she breathed as she recognized the white manor. Pausing as she caught a third scent like ash, she flinched. The Uchiha had been here. An unrepayable insult that could push the coven's to war.

Walking slowly for fear of what she'd find, Tenten opened the door of the house. The copper scent of blood assaulted her nose making her flinch away in disgust. Covering her mouth and nose, she shifted through each of the upper rooms. The corpses had been removed by the police, which made it slightly more tolerable, but she could still feel the hunger in her body react. With a sigh as she uncovered her nose, she breathed carefully, trying to distinguish among the scents. This was a skill of hers that the weapon's mistress was thankful for. She could easily distinguish the spring like smells of the Hyuuga , but among them, the same bitter scent and no trace of Neji's. Tasting the air as she moved through the manner, Tenten moved methodically room to room. There was no sign that her lover had even entered the house.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she caught a breeze blowing in a window. This scent was not old, but pungently fresh, bitter beyond her range of tolerance. There was no doubt in her mind who it belonged to. "Stay silent, Kisame. We do not know how alive he is," the unseen vampire growled.

"Hm. Not hard to figure out. Haruno said she sent him through four walls and a kitchen sink. That alone would leave even you out for at least a night and a half." A second voice replied. He smelled like the sea, salty with a shark like edge to it. "But wait a second… do you smell that?"

The Uchiha's voice grew dark. "No… but I can see it's energy trail. And it hasn't left the manor. "

"Smells like metal mixed with earth, and then something sweeter…" Kisame replied. "Like that girl in the Hyuuga coven. You known the one with the brown hair."

Her mind raced as she conceled herself in the shadows, but she knew that it was too late. Against Itachi and another, she had very little chance of getting out alive, especially when they both knew she was here. Apparently she had not concealed her scent well enough within the cherry one, and she knew that she would not be able to keep her energy low long. "Oh snap…" she breathed as the door swung open to reveal the two chrisom eyes.

-----------------------------

I feel stupid for deleting this chapter so I am going to be nice and add a preview at the bottom. It will be up by Wednesday, if all goes to planned.

_"Naruto, please... I need your help," she whispered softly staring at the red tinged eyes. "You're the only one I have left."_

_"For a weapon's mistress you're vastly unprepared..." his low voice murmurred in her ear as she stared at the empty air before her._

_"Hey Itachi, just kill the little hooker and lets get out of here," the Hoshikage sea vampire muttered, vanishing his giant sword. "I doubt she's worth anything." _

_"Patience Kisame. If we're going to draw Neji Hyuuga out of hiding then we need a decent bait..."_

See you soon!


	4. I have a Pack now

_**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. I do own the Yakamichi bloodline as well as this fic.**_

**_Author's note: Here, as promised, is part 4 of Dark Relations. My thanks to my patient readers and I appologize for my error of accendently deleted part 3 on you earlier in the week. I was working on another story who's part had accidently gotten put up unedited. Yikes! But it is fixed now, and this ought to satisfy the curiousity as to Tenten's fate. But now I'm leaving it up to you readers.... does TenTen survive? Or does Kisame get his way? Let me know in the reviews!_**

_Recap: "Smells like metal mixed with earth, and then something sweeter…" Kisame replied. "Like that girl in the Hyuuga coven. You known the one with the brown hair."_

_Her mind raced as she conceled herself in the shadows, but she knew that it was too late. Against Itachi and another, she had very little chance of getting out alive, especially when they both knew she was here. Apparently she had not concealed her scent well enough within the cherry one, and she knew that she would not be able to keep her energy low long. "Oh snap…" she breathed as the door swung open to reveal the two chrisom eyes._

Sweat trailed down her back as she remained completely still in the shadows, aware that the slightest movement would reveal her to Itachi's sharp senses. Her mouth felt dry, as though she had entered a desert without water. But if it were a desert, this was the first she thought would freeze her to death. Willing herself to remain unseen despite the piercing gaze, she felt a fear shadow her soul. They knew she was here, and she knew that it would be a matter of time before her energy led them directly to her.

Itachi's chrisom gaze narrowed as he stared at the silver energy trail. It was dark like steel, and yet still silver. It trailed along many passages, fresher than the Hyuuga's trail even. Irately, he scanned each trail's shining surface. "Kisame," he remarked quietly. "She's definitely here. Let's see if we can root the girl out. Her trail is too fresh for me to follow with my eyes, but for your sword it should be perfect."

"Too easy," The shark-like vamp replied. "I can smell her already. And how interesting… she's scared… I thought you said she was a weapons mistress. Is she afraid to fight? What a coward…"

Tenten found her temper burning as she carefully kept her energy even lower. Closing her eyes, she took a shaky breath, forcing her self to remain calm and unseen. Yet her fingers were being drawn to her belt where her weapons lay. "I can take them.." she thought to herself. "I could do it any day. But Neji is more important. And Hinata too. That is why-"

"For a weapon's mistress you're vastly unprepared..." his low voice murmured in her ear. "And surprisingly unattentive."

Her eyes snapped open as her breath hitched. A knife was at her throat and less than a second had passed from the time she had closed them. How had he moved so quickly? It was impossible. Her mind reeled as she remained silent, her fingers just brushing her senbon as she stared at the empty air by the door.

"Hey Itachi, just kill the little hooker and lets get out of here," the Hoshikage sea vampire muttered, vanishing his giant sword. "I doubt she's worth anything."

"Patience Kisame. If we're going to draw Neji Hyuuga out of hiding then we need a decent bait..." Itachi replied. "And who better than his mate?"

**************

"Please Naruto," Hinata whispered, staring at the furious red tinted eyes. "Calm down. It's just me, Hinata…"

A savage snarl ripped from the red hued wolf before her, its teeth as long as each of her fingers. It was thickly muscled, well over the size of a normal wolf and approaching something similar to a bear. But this wolf had not one tail, but nine. Rumor speculated that it was a symbol of ill fortune to see the creature yet alone touch it. Even the lycan packs of the area did not touch something so darkly fated.

Gradually as she continued to whisper softly about various niceties, the wolf ceased growling and lay on the ground. Before her eyes, the tails melded to one, and then Naruto stood, staring at her through weary cerulean eyes. His blonde hair was rumpled, in its usual mess and he wore only a pair of simple jeans with a casual tee shirt. Running to him, she hugged him tightly. "Its nice to see you," she said softly.

"I know… you're cousin's kept you pretty holed up in here, like a prisoner. I haven't seen you at school for over a week.." Naruto replied, hugging her back gently. "You'd think Neji were made of ice for all the emotions I've seen out of that bastard."

"Naruto be nice. He's just really protective of me. Especially since my father was killed," she replied, stepping back. Walking through the park with him, she held his hand as she listened to him ramble about their various friends at school and how horrible the cafeteria ramen was. Laughing as he told her of the food fight that he's started, Hinata realized how thankful she was to be with him. He was so cheerful that it was impossible not to smile when she was around him. And it took her mind of her troubles.

He paused though, and he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. His normal glimmering blue eyes darkened slightly, and she was afraid that she might have hurt his feelings by not talking much. Yet as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "You know that I have a pack now, right?" The words were quiet, bluntly honest, and dark.

Silence hung as she felt her pale skin grow nearly pearly. That changed a lot, but she was happy for him. Her lilac eyes sought his as she smiled at him softly. "That's great Naruto. I'm really happy for you.." she said. But her eyes showed that she understood what he ment.

"I'm going to have to move with them in a few days. It's part of being with them. But I like the Alpha. It doesn't matter to him that I'm… different. Or that I'm not like the other wolves." He said, trailing off slightly. "But that does mean that I'm not going to be able to see you anymore."

**Yes, it's short. But there is a reason for it. Mainly because I need you to tell me what you want to happen next! **

**I feel kind so I will let you decide on the Naruto's fate (if he stays or goes) as well as Tenten's survival.**


	5. Hurt Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. IF I did, Temari would be in far more episodes and the Yakamichi (Halo) clan would exist!**

**((Author's Note: Hello everyone, I know you're thrilled as always to see a new chapter up! By popular demand, this is what happens next. But please review! I like knowing what you think of what I write cause it's my passion and any and all critism is accepted. Especially if you see something wrong or something that you don't like! Now... I am thinking about introducing a new character to the story. I need an alpha for the wolf pack as they will begin There are four possibilties, and I'll need your vote (wether you got an account or not) to tell me who its going to be in the review section. Now for your Choices: Shikamaru- the lazy ass genious., Kiba- the loudmouth dog boy, OR the white haired bachelor Kakashi. The fourth choice is an OOC named Martin who I often use in my stories because of his sasuke like personality without the wierd hair. Make your choice, and know that you don't dhave to have an account to review. Now on to the story:))**

_He paused though, and he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. His normal glimmering blue eyes darkened slightly, and she was afraid that she might have hurt his feelings by not talking much. Yet as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "You know that I have a pack now, right?" The words were quiet, bluntly honest, and dark._

_Silence hung as she felt her pale skin grow nearly pearly. That changed a lot, but she was happy for him. Her lilac eyes sought his as she smiled at him softly. "That's great Naruto. I'm really happy for you.." she said. But her eyes showed that she understood what he meant._

"_I'm going to have to move with them in a few days. It's part of being with them. But I like the Alpha. It doesn't matter to him that I'm… different. Or that I'm not like the other wolves." He said, trailing off slightly. "But that does mean that I'm not going to be able to see you anymore."_

"Tha..that's fine," she replied looking a the ground as her cheeks flushed a hurt chrisom. She had always wanted to be with him, always just hoped that maybe, one day… Angrily she pushed the thought aside. Despite her dreams, there was never going to be what she wanted. It was explicitly forbidden, a fact that she now realized could save her. But it didn't lessen the blow to her heart. "I haven't really been around that much for you, and I'm sure that you'll have a good time with him, and I know-"

He cut her off with a gentle kiss to her forehead as he hugged her tightly. The cerulean eyes closed, yet she swore that she had seen a flicker of regret in them. As he held her tightly, she felt him gently brush away a lock of her raven hair from her face. "Good bye, Hinata. I'll see if maybe I can come back some day," he said. Then he released her, turned, and vanished into the darkness in a flash of red fur.

Sinking to the ground breathlessly, she tucked up into a small ball and stared at the evening sky as howls ripped through the night with their silver melody. As their last chords faded, she stood and began walking along the streets, shifting with her blurring speed as diamonds glistened at the corner of her eyes to cascade down her cheeks soundlessly.

Crossing over to the western hills, and through the vast forest there, she kept running before circling around the city, fighting off her grief with the work, forcing herself to focus. Working until her legs could run no more, Hinata fell to the ground, sobbing breathlessly. It was not fair. His Alpha had to have know how much he cared for her. So why had he been ordered away? It was not right. Forcing herself to her feet, she stumbled along the northern edge of the city. Crossing a small trail, close to that of her father's manor, she paused, sniffing deeply.

The scent of summer storms assaulted her senses. Her cousin had been here very recently, perhaps less than fifteen minutes. Frowning, she wiped away her tears as she turned her gaze to that of the trail activating her Neobyakuugan. A thin silver and green trail wove through the area, low of power, but fresh to her nose. Following it slowly and carefully, lest it be a trap, she turned towards the rock faces. Tracing it into the marble mines, she paused at the entrance, allowing her eyes to see in.

Within half a second she was inside, kneeling beside her cousin's bloody form. Gently running her fingers over him as she checked for his vitals, she watched as he winced or shied away from her touch. She could see that his fingers were broken, and that a nasty gash bled above his eyes. Carefully she ripped up cotton strips from her outer shirt and began wiping away the blood only to pause. These gashes were not the result of battle, as she had thought, but rather, carved. The symbol was that of a bird in a cage, etched into his forehead. A sealing of his eyes true power. Carefully tying a knot in the bandages to conceal it, she realigned his fingers, grateful that he was unconscious. As she delicately wrapped the worn hands, she sighed. And then he stirred.

"Hi..Hinata…" he breathed, still managing to have his arrogant tone, dispite his obvious pain.

"Neji, hush," she replied shortly. "You need to heal."

He chuckled dryly. She had lost her stutter around him a fact he couldn't help but find amusing. Since the day they had met, Hinata had always had the slight hesitation in her gaze. Now as he looked at her, he say the young woman she had truly become. "You need to find TenTen. If she runs into the Haruno, then she'll turn out worse than me. It's a ploy to get you undefended…" he coughed before leaning back to rest. "I can't be of help for a few days. I took too much damage from that girl's strength especially to my chest."

"Then shut up and let it heal," Hinata replied bluntly, her lilac eyes serious as she continued by ripping up the under layer shirt so that she was left in her camisole and using those strips for bandages. Vampires, she knew, would heal from wounds in a few days. But that didn't mean they couldn't die first of blood loss or staking. As she wrapped his chest tightly to support the ribs, she balled up her sweatshirt and set it under his head. "I'll go back and tell Tenten as well as cover our trail. Then I'll be back with her. If you move so much as one inch, I swear I'll have her outline you in needles so that it isn't possible to move at all!" she threatened, sounding like the weapons mistress.

Then like a light streak, she took off. Pulling out a small vial that she kept on her, she broke down a tree branch with braken covering its length. Dripping on drop on each of the end leaves, she turned it over and began sweeping, moving backwards to cover her and Neji's trail as she headed for the city. Dropping the branch at the edge, she then took off through the silent midnight streets.

A choked cough escaped her lips dryly. Bitterly she reflected that she should not have gone the extra week without feeding. It was costing her dearly now. Laying on the cold stone ground, she tried not to move. Everything hurt too much. Gashes littered her body like that of cat claws, but it was as if they had come from an army of cats. But that was nothing. Black, blue, and mottled yellow bruises covered every exposed inch of her, the imprint of the beating she had taken and faded from what they once were. Yet these she did not feel at all. Because nothing compared to the pain her wrists and ankles. All four of which stood out at strange angles.

They had beat her mercilessly when she had fought back. And now she was beginning to understand why. Itachi knew she was a threat. That's why he had chosen her, and not Hinata to draw Neji's attention. But he had made a mistake in thinking that the proud Hyuuga cared more for her than his cousin. Nothing could separate his duty to her, and as such, he would not come after her. A bleak truth, one that she had long ago accepted. Now, with both ankles and wrists broken, and not a weapon on her body, she felt numb. There was nothing that could save her now. Not when her only hope was far away and from the chatter of her guard, severely injured.

She wanted to cry, and she had. The amber depths had long since run dry of tears. Yet an anger boiled in her. They would not get what they sought from her. Something that not even Neji's eyes had picked up, but Itachi's piercing gaze had seen. Her will would not belong to an Uchiha. No matter how many nightmare worlds he put her through.


	6. Doppleganger Effects

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. If it was, I would've had Hidan's ass beat by Sakura, not Shikamaru.**

**((Author's note: Yes, it is me, the Lady Yakamichi. There are a few suprises in the chapter that I hope you'll enjoy, especially that of one of my favorite Akatsuki members. Be warned though.... you may not like the Alpha. As always, R&R please, I really appriciate those of you who do.))**

_They had beat her mercilessly when she had fought back. And now she was beginning to understand why. Itachi knew she was a threat. That's why he had chosen her, and not Hinata to draw Neji's attention. But he had made a mistake in thinking that the proud Hyuuga cared more for her than his cousin. Nothing could separate his duty to her, and as such, he would not come after her. A bleak truth, one that she had long ago accepted. Now, with both ankles and wrists broken, and not a weapon on her body, she felt numb. There was nothing that could save her now. Not when her only hope was far away and from the chatter of her guard, severely injured. _

_She wanted to cry, and she had. The amber depths had long since run dry of tears. Yet an anger boiled in her. They would not get what they sought from her. Something that not even Neji's eyes had picked up, but Itachi's piercing gaze had seen. Her will would not belong to an Uchiha. No matter how many nightmare worlds he put her through. _

Her steps were light, quick against the stone as she moved through the forest, back towards where Neji was. Hinata's lilac eyes shone worriedly. It was taking longer than they knew for him to heal, and no one among their coven had seen TenTen for the past six hours. A nagging sensation in her stomach told her that TenTen was dead, but her mind banished the thought. As she reached the cave, she entered softly.

Kneeling beside her cousin, she took out the herbs and quickly formed a poultice. Using the bandages she had brought with her, she covered them in the mixture and then undid the old ones. The bleeding was slowing, but there was still a lot of damage that hadn't even come close to being healed. This would help speed up the process substantially. Laying on the cool mixture, she watches as his sighs in his deep unconsciousness. That was a good sign.

Changing the poultices ever few hours, she sat patiently by his side reading on the seals. It was a book from her father's library which depicted the weakness of their bloodline. This seal, though, made her frown. For though it would refuse him the full strength of his eyes, it held another effect as well. If he died, then his bloodline would vanish from his body so that it could not be used by other necromancing vampires who might try to resurrect his body for their uses.

Why would they have chosen this when it held less strength then a different sealing? It didn't make sense. Turning the page, she pauses, and then flips back and forth between them. They were very similar, the only difference being a small curl at the end of the left side. But its effects were far worse. According to the book, this was a death seal, one that was impossible to remove and bound the person to the other. What ever pain or fate the one suffered, their partner would as well. This, her mind reasoned, was what they had intended to put on him. But because of their rush, they had missed finishing the detail..

This was the reason he wasn't healing, she realized as she read on. Who ever else had the seal had wounds that were being reopened. Which meant that Neji would continue to have some of the wounds which would not close until she found the other person. Blankly she wonders what kind of person would put their victims through such torture. The thought was worse than what had happened to her family.

Smelling a new scent on the air, Hinata stood, her NeoByakuugan blazing to life as she furiously turns to face the entrance of the cave. The cherry blossom petals drifted to the floor around her as she angrily formed three cords of pure energy into her hands. "What are _You_ doing here?" she snarled acidly, fury clouding her normally calm eyes.

"I want to help you…" Sakura replied quietly, a note of sorrow and bitterness in her voice as the red haired vampire entered slowly. Her eyes shone with the flat grief of loss..

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"You are one stubborn bitch…" Hidan growled as Tenten took a swing at his head, before knocking the vampire back contemptuously.

She let out a snarl in reply, leaping back in to throw a few of her makeshift weapons at him. Watching in satisfaction as they struck his shoulders, she leapt for his throat. She was going to make this bastard pay. Her nails slash through the tender walls of his stomach as she quickly changes strikes for his abdomen. Yet as she does so, he grabs her into an unbreakable hold. Then she realized that there was no blood on her hands, none splattered on the ground. _No… he's one of the Jashin coven. Those bastards are immortal!_ She thought before letting out a small cry as his knee dug punishingly into her stomach.

Yet even in her pain, she was still fired and she bit his leg without remorse, her sharp teeth latching on to the tender flesh as he screamed aloud. Then he ripped her off and threw her against the wall as the door to the cell opened and Kisame stepped though. "She bit me! The God damn little bitch bit me! I'm gonna sacrifice her fuc-"

"Shut up, Hidan," the sea vamp snapped. "You're not allowed to do anything to her until Itachi lets you. But it looks like you screwed up the sealing. The Hyuuga's aren't begging for her yet."

"Shut it, Nemo." Hidan retorted. "I'm not used to doing the fricken seal of death and not in battle either."

Tenten sighed as she heard the name, trying to push to her knees. Yet as she rose, Hidan's heal slammed into her lower back, driving her back to the ground as she whimpered in pain. Trying to get up again, she shook her head before his foot drove into her side, sending her back down against the wall. "You just stay there…" he growled, heel slamming into her almost healed fracture so that a splitting crack could be heard.

********************************************************************

"Why can't we help her?" Naruto growled, standing amidst the ring of wolves, meeting the gaze of his Alpha squarely.

"For one," Kakashi replied authority lacing his tone with a leader's timbre, "She is a vampire, which makes us enemies. For the second point, you're control is not good enough to do that and hope to win."

Cerulean eyes glimmering resolutely, Naruto turned towards the path that led to the city. The blonde hair hung in his eyes, shadowing them to give them a darker look within their flaming red rage. "It shouldn't matter." He replied in a strained voice. "I'm going ot help her with or without your approval."

"No, Naruto," Kakashi's voice whipped out like a lash, the double timbre stopping the blond werewolf in his tracks. An alpha order could not be refused. Not without challenging the pack's leader. "I understand that you care about Hinata, but rash decisions will not do anything. Especially with the cursed form that you hold. Instead of helping her, you could end up killing her."

"But…but…"

"No buts." the Alpha replied shortly. "You will obey this command, Naruto. Or you're out."

((End)


End file.
